nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Canterbury railway station
}} Canterbury railway station is a station on the T3 Bankstown Line of the Sydney Trains network, located in the suburb of Canterbury. Station entry is accessed through stairs from an overpass on Canterbury Road. Canterbury is staffed 24 hours everyday. https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101395#/ History The first European land grant in this suburb was of 40 hectares (100 acres) to a "very good, pious, inoffensieve man", the Reverend Richard Johnson (1753-1827), the colony's first chaplain, in 1793. He called his grant Canterbury Vale, as a tribute to Canterbury in England, and the suburb took its name from the farm. The farm extended over the area of modern-day Canterbury and Ashbury suburbs. By 1800, when it was sold to Lieutenant William Cox, the property covered 240 hectares (600 acres). In 1803, when it covered 360 hectares (900 acres), it was sold to Robert Campbell the elder (1769-1846), who then bought up most of the land north to Liverpool Road. The village of Canterbury was formed after 1841 subdivision of this land, then owned by Campbell. Sales of the land in the area west of Canterbury Road and north of the railway, were successful, and several other sales followed in the 1840s and 1850s. Although the soil in this area was rather poor, there was some farm cultivation, but the main work was wood cutting and carting, and brickmaking. In 1840 the Australian Sugar Company bought 24 hectares (60 acres) of Campbell's Canterbury estate and a steam engine was installed, but after passing through the hands of several owners, the factory closed in 1856. The first post office opened in 1858, and the first official public school in 1878, and the district slowly developed. Canterbury Race Course, on the northern bank of the Cooks River has been one of Sydney's major racetracks since 1871. The railway station, on the Bankstown line, opened in 1895. Sydney Metro conversion Canterbury will cease operation of Sydney Trains heavy rail services by the end of 2023 as the Sydenham to Bankstown bracket of the Bankstown Line will undergo conversion to serve the Sydney Metro City & Southwest single-deck driverless rapid-transit rail network. The station will close for 6-7 months in late 2023 in order to undergo work while it reopens as a Metro-only station in 2024. These works will include straightening and levelling of platforms, new Metro-specific tracks and power lines fitted, and platform screen glass doors fitted on the length of the platform area to prevent accidents and fatalities. Starting in December 2019, the Bankstown Line stations between Sydenham and Bankstown will also undergo partial closures during the December/January school holiday periods (including New Year’s Eve) up until 2023. The closures are in order to fit new Metro-specific tracks and signalling, and possibly demolishing the existing platforms in order to be rebuilt with straighter designs so that the platform screen doors can be more easily fitted. Other Bankstown Line stations undergoing Metro conversion include Sydenham (platforms 1 and 2 only), Marrickville, Dulwich Hill, Hurlstone Park, Campsie, Belmore, Lakemba, Wiley Park, Punchbowl and Bankstown. Sydenham will then connect to other new metro stations at Waterloo, Central, Pitt Street, Martin Place, Barangaroo, Victoria Cross and Crows Nest, which then connect to the Sydney Metro Northwest line from Chatswood to Tallawong. Canterbury's metro conversion will also include an accessibility upgrade with lifts to be installed onto the station for the first time, in order to meet Sydney Metro's requirement for disabled access at all stations. MetroCanterburyStation.jpg|Artist's impression of Canterbury Metro Station Platforms and Services | p1stop = Suburban services to the City Circle | p1notes = | p2linename = | p2stop = Suburban services to Lidcombe or Liverpool via Bankstown | p2notes = }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Suburban stations Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Sydney Metro City & Southwest Category:City of Canterbury Bankstown